Fang 20: Backstory
by UTCOMICFAN
Summary: Backstory for my OC, Fang 2.0. Know about him? Read it! Don't know about him? Read it anyway!
1. Once Upon A Time

1128201X

AU #953769275826482645328542746284

AH, UNDERTWIST. A ONCE SPRAWLING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. NOW A… DIFFERENT PLACE. WHAT HAPPENED WAS INDEED VERY, VERY INTERESTING. LET US TAKE A LOOK, SHALL WE?

It was a bright and chilly day in Snowdin. Fang always liked early Autumn. At least he thought it was, for it's always the winter holidays in Snowdin. Christmas just comes once a year, and people were already putting decorations up. He saw snowmen stickers in windows and trees in living rooms. He chuckled at a pair of red pants stuffed with cotton sticking out of a chimney to look like ol' Saint Nick had a little too many eggnog pancakes that morning. The human, Frisk had fallen into the underground a few months ago and reset a few times, but always spared everyone. He stopped at the Libirby (they made the sign worse) and checked out a few books, then went over to Grillby's to get some "DELUXX MTT-Brand Ketchup" (Yes, Mettaton's face is on it.) and sausages for breakfast. Along the way, he saw many friends including Politics Bear and the Rock siblings. Just as he opened the door another reset started. "Really kid? I was getting kinda hungry. Ah, I'll just go to Grillby's after." Suddenly he was transported to his post with his brother Blitz scolding him for sleeping on the job. "I know you are always tired bro, but try to put in the effort not to sleep!" "Kay bro." Fang replied. Something felt… different. He discarded that thought and just whispered "Probably just cuz I'm tired." He then waited for the human.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally the door creaked open and the human stepped out.

Covered in dust…


	2. Evacuate

Fang rushed through the streets of snowdin, calling out "EVACUATE TO HOTLAND! A human fell and is dusting monsters!" Everyone took it as a joke but few knew that he was telling the truth. Fang quickly dialed Alphys, a pinkish-yellow monster who was the head scientist. "Tell everyone in hotland to evacuate! Send Mettaton over to let everyone know! A human fell and is trying to kill people!" "WHAT?!" Alphys shouted. "A HUMAN?!" "No time for talk!" Fang yelled back. "I need to guard snowdin!" "Ok, I'm on it." Alphys said. Fang hung up and heard barking and growling. "Oh crap, I forgot to warn the dogs!" He ran over to his house and opened the door. Blitz wasn't inside. Instead, there was a note on the couch. It read: "Brother. I have heard and seen the human. I tried to thwart them with puzzles, but they just walked away. I believe that they can be defeated with mercy. Do not fight them, please." "Oh Asgore, Blitz, this is not the time for mercy!" He ran over to the woods and saw the human step towards Blitz.

Tmpf. Another step.

"Please, human, I can see that you are going down a dangerous path! Just let me show you how to use Mercy!"

Tmpf.

Tmpf.

SLASH!

Blitz fell over, kneeling with his hands on the ground.

"Human… I still believe in you!" He said as he faded to dust leaving a scarf with gray powder on it. Fang quickly picked up the scarf with magic and put it on. "You wanted no mercy, you'll get no mercy."


	3. MEGALOVANIA

Fang stood in the Judgement Hall. The door creaked open and the human stepped in.

"Whelp, by now I can tell you're not Frisk. But I have a question to ask ya. You're gonna reset and do this again, right? But better yet…

DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME? Cuz if you take one more step, you're gonna be six feet under, kiddo." (play MEGALOVANIA for effect) The human stepped forward and slashed with their knife. Fang jumped back, teleporting behind them and sending a barrage of bones and Gaster Blaster beams at them. The human jumped onto one, pushing off right towards him, knife above their head. They fought for about 30 minutes until the human finally got a good hit on Fang. A long scar was set into his stomach. "Gh-Wow k-kid, you sure were d-determined to k-kill me. But you're gonna reset. And I will stop you one day, CHARA DREEMURR." He said, clutching his chest. The human hesitated with a red glow in their eye for a moment, then walked to the door of the hall. Fang heard muffled talking, then a slash, then an attack, and then a monster fading to dust. More muffled talking. Another slash. Just as Fang started turning to dust, the human reset. And killed everyone again. And again. After countless No Mercy runs, the world broke. Holes in the space-time continuum. Monsters looking… wrong. People repeating dialogue like a video game glitch. Fang finally jumped through one of the wormholes, just as his universe was deleted. In the darkness, he caught a glimpse of the human holding some kind of menu that read "DELETE?" Their hand was hovering over the "YES" button. The menu disappeared, and so did Fang and the human. Fang heard strange noises, as if multiple videos were playing all at once. He noticed that he was falling. In the corner of his eyes he could see the words "NOW ENTERING UNIVERSE: 34585974584759330047538576926 PLANET: Homeworld"

"Whelp, I'm falling through a wormhole onto an alien planet and I'm gonna have to live with that.


	4. Interdimensional Roulette

Fang rolled onto the ground. "Huh, I just fell through infinity and don't get a scratch? Weird." He walked around. "Huh, weird. The holes in this cliff face look human-shaped, but are too big or small to be one." He heard thunderous footsteps and jumped into a floating minecart-looking thing. "Get me Yellow Zircon, Pearl." "Yes, my Diamond." Those voices sounded all but familiar. A blue menu popped up saying "Go to: Armory or Bunker" Fang selected "Armory" and the cart shot off into a tunnel. It stopped in a room full of strange devices. He picked up a set of four cone-shaped things labeled "LIMB ENHANCERS" "Well, I guess I'm supposed to put them on my limbs." He slipped them on his legs and arms. They were a perfect fit, even though he was still wearing his slippers. They were heavy as lead and he couldn't move the fingers. He then realized that they weren't on. "Okay, weird cone-thingies, can you turn on please?" He suddenly felt a sensation like being shocked with 9,600 terawatts of electricity, but minus the pain. They suddenly felt lighter than his regular arms. When he moved his fingers, the floating fingers moved too. "Can I get out of here?", He thought. Suddenly, a portal appeared. "Huh, I guess these are controlled by my mind." He hopped through the portal and into a game of interdimensional Russian Roulette.


	5. NUTDEALER-I mean Deltarune

Fang landed in a large trashcan. "Falling through the multiverse is old news, I guess," he thought. He heard… thrashing. He looked around and saw a spade boy chucking cards at three kids. Fang quickly picked him up with magic, staying at a distance. The spade's arms quickly started whipping around in an effort to punch whoever had him in the air.

"Hey kiddos. You can go past now," Fang said.

They walked past, saying "Thank you!" and "Bye!"

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" the spade boy shouted.

"Nope, I have no idea who you are."

"I'm Lancer, Jack of Spades! And I was THRASHING those clowns!"

"Heh, hard to thrash someone if ya only throw cards at 'em."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU…" He took a look at Fang's face. "DOG!"

Fang pressed him against the wall, careful not to get too close. "What did you call me?" He said through his teeth.

"A-a wolf! You are one!"

"Okay, but if you hurt those kids one more time, you might not like what happens next." The spade ran away. " _Maybe I was a little harsh"_ Fang thought. " _Eh, he can probably take it. He actually seemed kinda strong…?"_ A few Rudinns walked up to him, holding sodas.

"Hey, are ya from here, or are you a lightner?" one of them asked.

"Uhh, yeah I'm from…" Fang looked around. "That field." He pointed to a field with purple grass. "Oh, okay, just wondering. We've never seen ya before," one of the Rudinns said.

Fang walked away, then stopped, noticing a cave that he had passed by.

"You okay mister?" one Rudinn asked.

"Yyyyyeah fine."

"Just checking." Once the Rudinns had gotten out of sight, Fang teleported to the cave. It said "SHOP" on the outside. He walked in and was met with a roughed-up-looking cat.

"Hello, traveller," it said. "My name is Seam. (Pronounced "Shawm") "Welcome to my little seap."

"Hey!" Fang said. "Can I get a…" The three children from earlier walked in. Fang's blue eye flickered, for one kid looked like… Chara? "S-soda?" " _You idiot, it's a different kid!"_ Fang thought. "Hey kiddos!"

"Oh, you're the one who held Lancer back, right?" the fluffy boi said. "Thanks again!"

"No problemo, just doing my job!" Fang then put on his memiest, most devious face possible. "I am unemployed…" He whispered, rubbing his fingers together. He picked up his soda and paid for it. "Thanks!" He walked out and through the fields, sipping his soda. He suddenly bumped into a bluish guy with white hair carrying a lot of boxes, making him drop his soda.

"Ahh, I amst very sorryeth! The man said.

"No, it's alright," Fang replied. "I was almost done."

"Okayeth, I shallst be on my wayest now."

The man picked up the boxes and walked away. Fang walked into a red forest and jumped into a bush. He created a portal with the "Limb Enhancers" and hopped into it.

Take me to any universe where I have a lower chance of being murdered or dying." Fang said, as the void swirled around him. He landed in what seemed to be a webcomic. He couldn't make out the title. He walked into the next panel and turned right. A flight of stairs appeared and he fell down them very painfully. Some badly drawn blond guy in a blue onesie without a hood appeared and shouted at him,

"I WARNED YOU MAN, I WARNED YOU BOUT THE DAMN STAIRS!"

Fang opened a portal at the bottom of the stairs and fell headfirst into it.

"No you didn't!" He yelled back.

413 soon...


	6. Y O U C A N T F I G H T I T

Fang woke up to a dark sky, strangely colored grass, and weird-looking houses.

"Where the hell am I?" He said.

"Deja vu, It feels like I've just been in this place before. And why am I quoting one of Alphys's shitty animes? What was it, Initial Z? Or was it Flappy firebreathe orb D?" He pulled out the cord of the headphones attached to his limb enhancers and played his mixtape ( /user-854010580/sets/my-jams) and calmed down a bit. A bunch of gray-skinned aliens with differently shaped horns that looked like candy corn were running and screaming past. He didn't know what was wrong until he turned around and saw what looked to be a giant black robot thing with a laser gun shooting at people. Two of the aliens walked out of a store, one of them was the first one he had seen with white hair and had a cane and the other was carrying a crowbar. They seemed to have astrological signs on their shirts (and tailcoats), aries and taurus. They looked up and froze in place. Fang rocket-boosted, did a backflip for effect, grew the limb enhancers, and headlocked the robot. It thrashed around and Fang used Gaster Blasters to hold the robot down. He shot a laser beam at the thing's back, where it's power supply seemed to be. It shut off and Fang jumped down from it's back. "Are you okay?" He said. "Yeah, thanks O~O" Fang walked away. "ωho the hell ωas that? Someone's freak lusus? u~u" "IDK, L⊰ts just g⊰t outta h⊰r⊰."

"Limb enhancers, take me to some other randomized universe." Fang said.

 **Authors note: Yes, I know that was a shameless homestuck trollsona reference, but who doesn't like it? Anway, listen to my playlist.** (here it is again:  /user-854010580/sets/my-jams)


	7. Dusty

"Wha-" Fang was lying in a pile of….

 _._

He blacked out.

" _FANG!"_

" _FANG WAKE UP!"_

" _FANG YOU LAZY FURBALL!"_

" _Ugghhhh, what is it bro? I was just napping."_

" _NAPPING IS JUST DAY-SLEEPING! WAKE UP!_

" _Okay, okay, fine, I'll keep working. Keep a lookout for humans."_

" _I KNOW, BUT THAT'S YOUR JOB TOO! STAY HERE, DON'T GO TO GRILLBY'S!"_

" _You got it, bro."_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

" _GODDAMN IT FRISK, YOU BETTER RESET RIGHT NOW! I'M COMING TO GIVE YOU A BAD TIME!"_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

THIS TIMELINE IS…

❄︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⧫︎ ︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

" _You're gonna be six feet under.."_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

VERY…

✞︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

" _Gh-Wow k-kid, you sure were d-determined to k-kill me."_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

VERY…

✞︎ ︎❒︎⍓︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

" _DELETE?"_

 _~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]|\,.?/~`-_+=:;"'{[}]_

INTERESTING.

✋︎■︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎■︎ ︎

"hmmm, you're a little out of the ordinary. i thought i got rid of them all."

Fang looked up to see a version of one of those "Sanses" That replaced him in universes similar to his. This one had a purple, red, and blue eye and his clothes were all dusty.

"Who the hell are you?" Fang said.

"no one, just the guy about to kill you." He raised a bone above Fang's head, and it shot down… Only for Fang to grab it and whack the sans with it. He summoned many bones to counter it, but the sans did the same. Fang got hit a few times, but he had been grabbing the bones and had made a giant sledgehammer. He slammed it into the sans's skull, and all that was left was dust. "Welp, portal time."


End file.
